I Wanted to be the Greatest
by Moon'sMistress
Summary: "What did I do?" I asked Fang who was still trying hard not to laugh at me. "Dude, you stared at her for like five minutes. That's bound to make anyone feel weird."
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight.

Sunlight filtered through my parted curtains as I tried to snuggle deeper into my covers. The smell of vanilla and cinnamon mixed with the sweet aroma of maple bacon wafted into my room as I entered into the peaceful world that bordered sleep and awake.

"Starlight, time to get up darlin'." My mom called as she entered my room, filling it with the scent of lavender and lemons that seemed to linger around her. I groaned lightly before I turned to look at her, taking in her brownie batter curls that were pinned to her head, a few stray curls framed a pale face while bangs fell just above bright green eyes. She was still wearing her pink work scrubs and badge that proclaimed 'Emerald Lily Neonatal Care'.

"How was work?" I yawned as I stood up and stretched, sighing as my back popped. She smiled tiredly before she walked into my room and opened my purple curtains all the way, allowing the sunlight to enter my room full force.

"Three babies were born. Two girls and a boy." She replied before she came over and kissed my forehead.

"Breakfast is ready." She announced before she turned and left me to get dressed.

"Time to take on the world." I spoke to my reflection as I took in my appearance. My mixture of blonde curly hair tumbled down my shoulder and back and fell just below my waist, and curtain a face that wasn't to pale but could use some sun and bright green eyes. My slender form was hidden beneath an ultra-comfy purple tee that proclaimed 'Well Behaved Women Seldom Make History' in bold white letters, that I'd paired with my ripped blue jeans and white sandals. I decided that I didn't much care for style today, opting for throwing my hair into a messy pony tail and only wearing a coat of clear lip-gloss.

"Smells great." I greeted my mom as I sat down at the blue wooden table, taking in the smell of fresh lavender that mom kept in a small vase at the center of the table.

"Well thank you. Are you working today after school?" She asked as she tried to keep her eyes from drooping. I felt sorry for her in the mornings, since it was because of me that she stayed up instead of just coming home and going straight to bed as I've asked her to do on several occasions. Bags were beginning to form under her eyes and she was heavily resting her head on her left hand.

"No, it's my day off but I might go for a run in the woods. I've been feeling a bit restless these past few days." I explained as I took a large bite of powdered sugar vanilla pancakes and strawberries. Her eyes grew wide and she sat up quickly.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot! I'm so sorry Star." She gasped as her eyes began to swim. She often got like that when I mentioned begin restless because she thought of my dad. Before he died, he made sure I got plenty of exercise and rest before the full moon, but he'd died a few years ago so now it was just my mom and I.

"It's fine, don't worry." I laughed as I quickly finished my breakfast. She seemed to relax a bit at my words and gave me a tired smile.

"I suppose you better go before you're late for school. I love you." She finished before I stood up from the table and kissed her cheeks.

"Love you to momma. See you later." I finished before I put my dishes in the dish washer, grabbed my bag and keys, and headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Forks high had to be the dullest school I've been to in a while, but I suppose that was a refreshing change from the hustle and bustle I was use too. The only bad thing about it was that everyone here had been going to school with everyone else since they were little kids so it was hard to make friends.

"Star!" A voice called out as I parked my 1969 Ford Gran Torino is its designated spot and got out. _Speaking of friends. _I thought as an overly excited Jade ran up and hugged me tightly followed by a not so overly bubbly Fang who just uttered a simple "hey". I'd met Jade on my second day of school last year when we'd ended up getting detention together. I'd gotten detention for being sarcastic with a teacher and she'd gotten detention for talking to much during class. I'd noticed her right away because her hair had been dyed a bright bubble-gum pink and she was wearing yellow skinny jeans and a shirt that had a large cake standing next to a cupcake and had the cupcake saying 'I'm not short I'm fun sized' on it. I'd been instantly swept up in her bubbly attitude and made quick friends with her after a long discussion on the difference between mash-up music and dub-step. I'd met Fang, who's real name was James Blair the third, the next day. When I'd first met him the word 'bad boy' came to mind as in, 'you can make out with him but don't ever let your mom see him' kind of bad boy, with his shoulder length black hair, tan skin, and dark eyes. He'd been into leather jackets and snug jeans, and rode a Harley, but he was kind of cool, and quiet.

"So, Fang's cousin is having a bonfire and invited us to come too. Are you up for it?" Jade asked as she bounced on her toes lightly. I raised an eyebrow at Fang for confirmation and he simply nodded. The man of so many words. I took in Jade's excited pale face that was curtained by now mint green hair, and her wide grey eyes and felt myself give in.

"I'll text my mom after class." I sighed with a smile before she tackled me in a hug. I looked to Fang mouthing 'Help me' but he simply rolled his eyes before proclaiming we better head to class before we were late.

My first class was drama which I had with Jade who was an excellent actress when you could get her to sit still and pay attention. I had a feeling today was going to be an off day for her.

"Oh look at our partners!" She giggled as she bounced in her seat and tapped her pencil on her desk.

"You had sugar for breakfast didn't you?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at her. She paused in her bouncing and looked at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" She proclaimed dramatically before she grinned widely and began bouncing again. I sighed lightly before turning to look at the bored. _Oh great._ I thought as I saw our names paired with that of Edward and Jasper, who both gave me the creeps. Just saying.

"Isn't he the hottest?" Jade whispered as she got all starry eyed. I wasn't sure which one she was talking about exactly. With Jade you could never be sure.

"Eh, I guess." I spoke just to give her something to talk about. I didn't find my heart fluttering for either of them really. Something about them kind of put me off. Like it was an instinct to not like them, but I couldn't place why.

"Hey girls." Edward greeted as he smiled at us while Jasper sat straight backed in the desk looking as if he smelled something unpleasant.

"Hey Edward." Jade sighed before I nudged her in the ribs.

"And Jasper." She greeted with blush of the cheeks.

"Ma'am." Was his simple greeting. He'd thrown me off when he'd first greeted me like that. It wasn't something you heard very often in Forks. I'd asked him about it once and he said he'd come from Texas and old habits are hard to break. I took them both in now, taking in Edwards windswept bronze hair and pale skin versus Jasper's curled blonde hair and pale skin. The thing that struck me as odd about the Cullen family was that they all had golden eyes which was weird if they were all adopted. Not that I was judging or anything.

"Okay class, today I want us to practice mime!" Mrs. Jones spoke up as she smiled at us. Mrs. Jones was by far my absolute favorite teacher. She never came to class without a smile and was always up for listening if I had a problem or needed help with grades. She was a short elderly woman with dark reddish brown hair and brown eyes. "Now I've paired you up with two girls and two boys. I want you to come up with something as a group and I'll come by and see how you're doing. Start small at first then come up with something spectacular!" She emphasized the word spectacular with a lot of wild hand movements. I turned to Jade to find that she was already out of her seat and standing in front of Edward who was looking at her with amusement twinkling in her eyes. _That girl is something else_. I thought before I went to stand in front of Jasper who seemed to calm down a tiny bit, but still seemed robotic-like and stiff.

"I don't bite you know. You can relax." I laughed softly as I winked at him. His eyes grew wide before he attempted to smile. I suppose I had no choice but to start small.

We started with small hand circles, making sure we had the follow the leader thing down pat before moving on to more difficult steps.

"We should do ball room dance!" Jade gasped as if she'd stumbled onto something fantastic. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Sure, why not." Edward chuckled before he took her right hand in his left and placed his right hand on her waist. I almost laughed at the look of pure pleasure on her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked as Jasper looked at me uncertainly as if he wasn't sure this was a good idea.

"Sorry." He mumbled before he took my hand and positioned us like Jade and Edward.

"I think a nice waltz will do." Edward spoke as he nodded at Jasper who nodded in return. As we mimicked each other's dance moves, I got that feeling like something wasn't right. Like I shouldn't be this close to Jasper. It was a weird something stirring restlessly in the back of my mind kind of feeling. I felt a sudden surge of anger and I knew my eyes flashed as a pain shot through my skull.

"Star, are you alright?" Jade asked as I stepped away from Jasper quickly as I tried to calm my rapid breathing. _Something isn't right._ I thought as anger flashed through me again as Jasper and Edward took a step forward. I felt like a wild animal who is trapped in a small cage.

"I'm not feeling so great. I think I need to go to the nurses office." I spoke softly before I walked over to Mrs. Jones, telling her that I wasn't feeling so great.

"Of course dear, you may go. Let me know if I can do anything to help." She spoke kindly before writing me a hall pass and letting me leave. I didn't go to the nurses office, instead opting for going to the girls' bathroom to splash some cold water on my face.

"What the hell was that?" I asked my reflection who stared at me with a confused face before it began changing slightly. My hair began to fade to white and my wide eyes flashed gold. Canines grew longer and a growl rumbled from deep within my chest.

"Shit!" I gasped as I fell backwards, catching myself on the bathroom stall door. I closed my eyes and breathed, relaxing myself before I looked back at the mirror to find that I looked completely normal.

"That's so weird." I mumbled before blaming it on lack of sleep as the bell rang. It was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

~Embry~

I stared at the ceiling of my bedroom, trying to get the want to do homework but not quite making it. I could have avoided it in a more productive way by going with the gang to pick up groceries and stuff for the bonfire tonight but I kind of thought it was pointless if not a bit to depressing. Almost every member of the pack had an imprint but me and it was becoming a real bummer, especially since I had to sit by and act alright with being alone as I watched them fawn all over each other. Seth had asked me several times why I didn't just date a girl like he did to pass the time, and I had tried, but it didn't seem right or fair. I didn't want a girl to fall in love with me and then end up leaving her if my imprint did decide to make an appearance, like what happened between Leah, Sam, and Emily. Though, with the way things were panning out, it didn't look as if I'd be finding my mate anytime soon.

"Embry, the boys are here!" I heard my mom call from downstairs as I glared at my math book, daring it to call to me one more time. I was in a state of procrastination thank you very much and I didn't need it distracting me with its promise of brain crushing polynomial division problems. I sighed heavily as I tugged on a pair of cut off jeans and a black tank top before trudging downstairs to wallow in self-pity amongst friends.

The darker the sky grew, the more depressed my mood became. I'd been stuck by myself with no one but a brooding Leah to keep me company. Usually I could talk to Seth but it appeared that even he had a date to the bon fire with some blonde named Amanda. I was about to call it an early night when Fang and his two 'friends' showed up. It didn't help my mood any that he got to show up with TWO girls.

"Fang, what's up man?" Jacob greeted as he fist bumped Fang and got introduced to the two girls. I noticed that one of the girls was overly excited with long curled mint green hair and pale skin. A white dress hugged her tiny frame and a large yellow bow pulled her hair out of her face. The other seemed as if she wasn't sure she belonged here or not. She was taller than the other girl by a few inches with curly hair that was an interesting mixture of blondes, and fell to her waist. She wore cut off blue jean shorts and a white mesh top that covered a green bikini top. I noticed that she wore no shoes, and seemed to enjoy the way the sand felt between her toes.

"Embry, come meet the new girls!" Jacob called as he waved me over with a knowing smile, which instantly got my attention. I walked over to find Fang looking at me with a smirk.

"Hey Embry, I want you to meet my friends from school." Fang greeted and he bumped fists with me.

"I'm Jade, I love your tattoo." The mint green haired girl greeted enthusiastically, which brought a laugh to my lips before I could stop it. I was meant to be in a depressed mood damn it. "And this is Starlight. Don't worry, she isn't usually this quiet." Jade announced as she nudged her friend who seemed transfixed by the ocean.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I'm Starlight, but you can call me Star." She greeted as she held out a hand. Time seemed to stop and all I could see was her. I could envision our present and future together; wanting nothing more that to sweep her up and kiss her. Feel her silky hair brush against my skin as our lips touched and-

"Are you okay?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow at me while nervously tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear. I looked over to see that Jade was looking at me funny while Fang tried to hide his laugh behind his hand.

"Sorry, I'm Embry." I replied with a grin that could have split my face in two. She looked really uncomfortable before announcing that she was going to grab something to drink and that Jade should come with her.

"What did I do?" I asked Fang who was still trying hard not to laugh at me.

"Dude, you stared at her for like five minutes. That's bound to make anyone feel weird." He chuckled before he shook his head and clapped me on the back.

"I'm assuming what I think happened just happened." He spoke with a knowing looking.

"Oh shit! It did!" I laughed as my heart began to flutter again.

"Well then you better go sweep her up before someone else does." He laughed as he raised an eyebrow at me when a growl rumbled in my chest without my permission.

"I have no idea why that happened." I announced before he laughed at me again and sent me off to find Star.


	4. Chapter 4

~STAR~

I tried not to fidget with the few loose threads of my jean shorts as I sipped on a cup of sprite. No brown soda for me thank you. Jade was looking at me funny as she sipped from some mixture of sugar drink she'd made up.

"Do you know him from somewhere?" She asked finally as she snatched up a handful of pretzels when she was sure no one was looking. I sighed lightly before running my fingers through my hair.

"I've never met him before in my life. It was weird how he was looking at me wasn't it? And yet-" It was here that I stopped to try and collect my thoughts into one nice neat pile instead of the jumbled mess that was created in my brain.

"And yet?" Jade encouraged as raised an eyebrow at me, obviously expecting me to finish my sentence.

"And yet I feel as if we're connect somehow. Which is totally ridiculous because I don't believe in that love at first sight crap." I muttered as I grew irritated with myself. I saw what the whole belief in love at first sight could do to you, and I just wasn't willing to go through that.

"No one said you had to fall in love with him silly. He's cute and he's obviously interested, why not give him a chance?" She asked as she tilted her head slightly to the right and frowned at me.

"How do you know he's interested? He could just be on drugs. It's totally possible." I reasoned before she gave me that 'are you serious right now' look. I groaned lightly, causing her to grin widely.

"Fine, I'll attempt at being nice. You know how hard that is for me." I laughed as she grew excited and started bouncing again.

"Oh this is fantastic! You'll go on dates, and then you'll go further and the bird and the bees-" I clamped my hand over her mouth before she could finish that sentence.

"You have a real problem." I announced causing her to laugh at me before she went still and stared at someone behind me. I raised and eyebrow and turned to see a rather boyishly handsome guy standing with him mouth open staring back. He looked a lot like the other boys, tall, tan, with way to many muscles. I noticed how after a few minutes he shook his head and grinned widely. _What the hell is up with the boys here?_ I thought as he made his way over.

"OMG, is my hair okay? Do I have anything in my teeth?" Jade asked quickly as she went into cute boy panic mode. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You look great. I'm going to go get some air." I announced so that she could have a bit of alone time, before I refilled my cup and walked outside, smiling as my heated flesh was caressed by cool fingers.


End file.
